Mitzi (SoW game)
Mitzi (ミッチ Micchi) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Mitzi lives at the Macaron Ranch. She is tasked to care of the animals at her farm and is particularly fond of horses. She is an incredibly hard worker, and will spend most of her time at the animal shop. Mitzi loves all animals, especially horses, and is good friends with Laney. She has aspirations to be a veterinarian someday. Although from Liechtenstein, Mitzi speaks with a slight Bavarian accent that she's a little self-conscious about, and feels out of place at times compared to some of the other people. She can be rather carefree at times, but has a short fuse. Mitzi is somewhat easy to befriend, because she loves most animal products like milk and eggs (and whatever made with those two things). Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of his home, proven that Mitzi's name tag on dialogue box is colored black or further. Reni will meet the player and asks if he wants a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Mitzi will be pleased, and the player takes the Great Egg. However, if the player rejects Mitzi's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with her will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Mitzi's name is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event This is technically NOT a Request Event. In this event however, Mitzi invites the player to play a game. She brings two cups and one green ball. You must find the green ball under the cup. If the player answers correctly, the player's relationship with Mitzi will get boost by +2000 XP. If the player answers incorrectly, she will challenge him again until he can choose the correct cup. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *10:00 to 12:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Mitzi's name tag is colored yellow or further *You have seen 4 of her love events A confession will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Mitzi on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. They then appear at the beach. Mitzi likes the player very much, so she wants to confess her love. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Mitzi, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Selecting any negative option will result decreasing relationship status with Mitzi, and it takes a little time to recover lost status. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Outside the player's home *Mitzi's name is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Christine to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, Mitzi will stop by the player's house asks if he could go on a date. Once her request is accepted, she ask him to go to the mountaintop at 16:00. If Mitzi's date request is rejected, they lose 5000 XP and the next time the protagonist talks to her, she will tell that he forgot something important. After the player has viewed all 4 of Mitzi's love events and obtained the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your fiance/fiancee here, along with some guests attending the wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. Once the honeymoon is over, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. The player will automatically to to bed. The next day after wedding, your new marriage partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their marriage partner use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or enter it themselves. The chosen new name canot be changed later! The player's spouse will now live with them permanently, and his/her own schedule will also change a little bit. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. If the player chooses to marry Mitzi, their children will act outgoing and plucky. Mitzi's children will always have light blonde hair, white skin, and eyes that are colored blue-green/turquoise. As a fully-grown child, the boy will have short hair, almost styled like a bowl cut - whilst the girl will have hairstyle in short S-shaped pigtails tied with colored scrunchies. For Germanic candidates, the male clothing color will be light green and the female clothing color will be colored orange. Lars and Mitzi only have 2 rival-like events. If the player is married, their rival events will not trigger anymore. "Rival" Event #1 *Walk from house area to farm area *12:00 to 15:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny or Snowy weather (Summer season) *Lars (Girl Player) or Mitzi (Boy Player) at a black friendship color only *The player must be single Mitzi is in the pasture tending to her horse when Lars comes by for a visit. He notices that Nora and Mitzi appear to still be good friends. Mitzi tells him that Nora loves it when she gets brushed. Lars is glad that he has a chance to talk to her, since they use to spend a lot of time fighting. He realized the other day that the fact the two of them have a love of animals is a good thing to him. Mitzi admits that she thinks the same way. With both of their horses getting older, the two of them have to take even better care of their friends. Mitzi suggests that he come visit her next time. "Rival" Event #2 *Macaron Ranch *17:00 to 18:00 *Not on Sunday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Lars (Girl Player) or Mitzi (Boy Player) at a black or blue friendship color only *The player must be single *Must have seen their 1st "Romance" Event Lars has stopped by the ranch to give Mitzi, but Bastian noticed that his customer was talking to someone and decided to investigate. Lars apologizes because he didn't know Mitzi was still working, but Bastian excuses herself; she didn't realize that Mitzi had a "gentleman" over to visit with her. Mitzi smiles after Bastian leaves, and goes back to the topic of Lars' visit. Lars hands her some colored pencils that she can use for her drawings. He can't wait to see what she can do with them! Mitzi is excited about her new pencil set, and she's sure to ask Lars for help if she needs it. Sometime after you have seen the 2nd romance event, there will be a scene of Lars confessing his feelings to Mitzi. Mitzi will be surprised that he feel that way about her, and would be lying if she said to never thought about marrying him, but serves her activities and canot abandon her faith. Mitzi will reject Lars' proposal and hopes to just become friends with him. Because of that, you can still marry the one of the two marriage candidates after one has viewed their two "rival" events. If the player wants to see Lars or Mitzi's "romance" events and their respective love events, they need to keep Lars or Mitzi at the matching name tag color to be able to trigger each rival event. After the player has seen Lars and Mitzi's 2nd rival event, they can continue to give Lars or Mitzi gifts to reach Teal Friendship requirement for marriage. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes